


Superior Officers

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Play, Cum Eating, Double Penetration, F/M, Face Slapping, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kylo and Hux both being doms over one sub. Lots of spanking and arguments between Ren and Hux about who is really in charge. But it's fucking fantastic for the sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superior Officers

“Move, Ren.”

Hux shoved him and Kylo stumbled backwards, his dick popping free from your lips. You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and looked up at Hux. He tipped your chin up with one finger and searched your face. “She’s mine.”

Kylo scoffed. “If she’s yours then why was she just begging for _my_ cock?” Hux rolled his eyes and released your chin. “Open, love.” You obeyed, wrapping your lips around the engorged head of his dick. He rammed it into your throat and you nearly lost your balance. Hollowing your cheeks, you swallowed his length, moaning against him. “Such a pretty thing,” he purred, moving your hair away from your face.

Kylo came up behind Hux and gripped his ass, spreading it apart with his palms. “Fuck you,” said Hux, but he was smiling. Kylo tilted the other man’s head and kissed him deeply, plunging his tongue into his mouth. You looked up curiously, still choking on Hux’s dick. Hux held your hair with both hands while he moaned into Kylo’s mouth.

Hux broke the kiss and glared down at you. “Watch your teeth, bitch. Or do I have to punish you?” You licked the tip coyly. “Mm, please punish me, General.”

“Get up.” You stood and faced him, hoping for a kiss, but he spun you around and pushed you face first onto the bed. On all fours, you turned to look at him as you bit your lip. He kneeled behind you and slapped your ass sharply. You wiggled, asking for more. Kylo ground his erection against Hux and planted soft kisses down his spine.

You whined while Hux kept spanking you, turning your skin pink. “Thank you, General, may I have another?” He chuckled and struck you again, making your ass sting. Kylo circled around and climbed onto the bed, shoving his dick in your face. You accepted it eagerly as you squealed with every slap.

“Give it to her, Hux,” Kylo demanded.

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“She wants it harder,” he insisted.

“Is that right, Y/N?” You moaned your assent and Hux smacked you harder. You could feel his cock pressing against you. You wiggled your hips again as Hux spread your ass open. He poked one thumb into your hole and you popped off of Kylo’s cock to whimper, “Oh, General! Please…” You didn’t even know what you were asking for. You felt a sting as he stretched you open. Kylo forced you back down onto his cock. “Did I say you could stop?” You tried to say “No, Commander” and you could hear the smirk in his voice when he replied, “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Kylo leaned forward to slap your ass and grip it in his strong hand. Hux grabbed his wrist threateningly. “That’s my job.”

“Come now, General, you need to learn how to share.” Hux nearly hissed at him and Kylo threw his hands up in a gesture of surrender, but not before sneaking in another spank. You licked up and down his dick and smiled up at him.

“You like that cock, don’t you?”

“Yes, Commander,” you said reverently. Just then Hux entered your pussy from behind, pushing you forward until you were deepthroating the other man.

“How about this one?” You giggled, turning to face him. “Yes General, that one too.” He glared at Kylo as he started thrusting in and out and Kylo just smiled, noticing his reddening face. Kylo pulled out of your throat, gripped your face and slapped you. You suppressed another giggle. “Please sir, may I have another?” Hux spanked you at the same moment that Kylo slapped you again. Your face and your ass were buzzing with pain and pleasure.

Kylo used the Force to open the bedside table drawer, and a bottle of lube came flying into his hand. He tossed it to Hux, who caught it and inspected it curiously. “Wha…?” _Oh_. His blush spread to his ears as he stared down at his cock which was disappearing repeatedly into your cunt. He pulled out and Kylo lay on his back under you.

“Come here, baby,” he coaxed. You slowly sat on his cock, feeling every inch of his girth. “Fuck, still so tight… Is Hux that small?” Hux took out his anger by slapping your ass, growling deeply. Kylo laughed, then moaned as he bounced you up and down on his cock. You watched his face contort in ecstasy and you reveled in the power you had over him. He pulled you down into a rough kiss.

You heard Hux before you felt him, slick sounds as he coated himself with lube. Then you felt his cock at your back entrance, cold and hard and dripping wet. He pushed in a few inches and you whined.

“Have you done this before?”

“N-no, General.”

“Good.” He slowly pushed in all the way and nearly collapsed onto you, biting your shoulder blade. “A-ah.. Ffuck,” you complained. He squirted more lube onto his cock and tossed the bottle aside. He was sliding into you easily and the force of his thrusts bore you down onto Kylo at the same time. Sweat poured down your face as you softly kissed Kylo’s neck. He responded by pulling your hair and clasping his other hand with yours.

“Tell me, Y/N…” Kylo panted, “whose cock do you like better?”

Hux tutted. “Clearly mine, or she wouldn’t be leaning back into me.”

“Shh, let her talk.”

You hesitated “I- I…”

“Tell him, Y/N, tell your Commander that you love my cock.” Hux dug his nails into your hips impatiently.

You blushed profusely and swallowed. “I… I like the General’s cock in my ass. Sir.” Kylo yanked on your hair, making you cry out. He spoke through gritted teeth. “Looks like I’ll have to pound that little pussy harder, make you scream for me.” He thrust up into you, slamming his cock deep into your cunt. Hux kept filling you up from behind, his pace slow and agonizing.

“Touch yourself,” Kylo commanded.

“Yes, sir… Where?”

“You know where, touch yourself,” he spat. You rubbed your clit in circles, clenching every muscle below your waist, your toes curling under you. “Cum for me,” he groaned. “For us,” he corrected, seeing Hux’s scowl.

It was only a moment before you obeyed. You didn’t know whose name to scream so you settled for an animalistic howl, the aftershocks drawing squeaks of pleasure from your throat.

“Good girl,” said Hux, giving you a spank. He pulled out and shoved you aside, off of Kylo’s dick. You watched as Hux jerked himself off onto Kylo’s stomach, Kylo following shortly after. Hux’s tongue slithered out of his mouth to gather up their shared cum. He spit some of it into Kylo’s mouth and both men swallowed. Hux’s eyes were blazing with lust as he smiled at you.

“Enjoying the show?”

You stammered, unable to respond as you watched their tongues intertwine.

**Author's Note:**

> find the Girls reference ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
